Kurtis Stryker
Kurtis Stryker is the leader of the New York Police Department's Special Riot Control squad and a hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. in MK2011 he is voiced by Matthew Mercer. History When Shao Kahn began merging Earthrealm with Outworld, Stryker and his squad attempted to quell the ensuing chaos. But soon Shao Kahn had captured the souls of all the humans, except for those of the chosen warriors protected by Raiden. Stryker did not know why he had been spared until he received a vision from the thunder god, instructing him to head to the west and meet up with all the other chosen warriors, where he could find out why his survival was so important. Stryker didn't wish to be one of the few souls spared at first, but then he entered the battle, determined to save the souls of all those that he had sworn to serve and protect. Along with the other warriors of Earthrealm, Stryker liberated the realm from Shao Kahn's clutches. Alas, when he liberated Earthrealmers' captive souls along with his home realm, most, if not all, of Earthrealmers forgot what happened to them as their memories were wiped clean, Leaving Stryker to return to his daily police life with no recognition or rewards he should have deserved. Stryker was later present at the final battle in the Edenian crater. In his ending in Mortal Kombat Armageddon, he defeated Blaze, becoming so powerful, he felt that the law could no longer restrict him. Stryker became a vigilante and began making plans to take out the wicked on his own. Powers and Abilities In combat, Stryker relies mostly on police weaponry, such as guns, tazers, and grenades, which gives him the advantage over his foes in terms of range, since he can use these weapons to inflict damage from a long range. Stryker also greatly utilizes a police baton, using it to propel himself forward with great speed and trip his opponents or fling them behind him. Quotes Gallery Images Stryker.png|Stryker in Armageddon Videos Mortal Kombat 2011 - Stryker Ending|Stryker's MK 2011 Ending Trivia *Stryker's redesign in Mortal Kombat Armageddon was based on more modern police uniforms, namely riot gear. *A character with his name was going to be in the original Mortal Kombat, but was dropped in favor of a female character, Sonya Blade. *Stryker's name was originally going to be used for Jax in Mortal Kombat II. *He is the only character to not have any moves or abilities that defy physics or are supernatural in nature. Thus, he is the only normal human being in the game. *Stryker is known to be a very divisive character, a favorite of some fans and a least favorite of others. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Controversial Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Fallen Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:War Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Revived Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Posthumous Category:Martyr Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Pacifists Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:One-Man Army Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Merciful Category:Virtually Resourceful